The Thin Line
by AsItIsWritten
Summary: She thought she had everything planned out. She knew that she shouldn't get too attached to her. There were set rules and lines that shouldn't be crossed. She thought she was in control...she thought...


Of course I do not own The Closer or anything you recognize.

This is my first dab in writing a ficlit for The Closer, I do hope you enjoy it.

-A. St

* * *

><p>Between <strong>Love <strong>and Lust

Part One

Casually, Sharon reached into the other woman's purse and whipped out a ding dong. "You know, you should really stop eating so much of these things." Sharon smiled.

Brenda gave a small laugh. "They make my life much more enjoyable." Brenda said after fixing her makeup in the mirror. She raised an eyebrow as she watched Sharon open the treat. "They are wonderful."

The Captain gave Brenda her signature smirk and leaned back on the soft pillows. "Is that so?" She questioned before taking a bite. "Huh I have tasted better." She sat the half eaten treat on the nightstand and propped her elbow up, watching Brenda ogle at the forgotten ding dong. "What?"

"I am trying to understand your reasoning for leaving such a sacred thing on the nightstand." Brenda smiled.

The other woman could not help but laugh. "My reasoning, Chief, is that there are much finer things I rather taste at the moment."

Shaking her head, Brenda knelt down and slipped her heels on her pale feet. "I bet."

"Come here."

Brenda let out a sigh as she straighten up, looking at the elegant body of her Captain. "I have to go, Sharon, I'm already late." It was half pass three and she was to meet Fritz ten minutes ago. She could imagine how he would -

"You know, I do not like repeating myself." Sharon said.

"Sharon, don't do this." She tried to protest but found herself trailing her hands down her pencil skirt.

"Brenda Leigh."

Brenda faltered as she heard the sweet sound of her name leave her Captains lips.

Slowly she loosened the buttons and slipped out of her skirt. "I can never say no to you, can I?"

Sharon made a start to respond but kept her thoughts to herself as she saw Brenda make her way onto the bed.

"I'm going to be late."

"I can care less." Sharon whispered, placing a kiss on the other woman's lips. Deepening the kiss, she shifted her body causing Brenda to fall back against the soft pillows. A soft moan escaped Sharon's lips as her slender fingers dipped inside of Brenda. She shuttered as she felt Brenda pulsate around her fingers but the sensation was over as quickly as it began.

"Damn." Brenda hissed as the tune of her cell phone rung in her ear. She went to get up but was quickly pushed back down.

"Ignore it." Sharon commanded but her order was casted away as she was gently pushed aside by Brenda.

The southern woman reached in her purse and grabbed her cell phone. "It's Fritz." She said.

"Brenda..." Sharon started but was quickly hushed as Brenda answered the phone.

"Fritzy... Yes...I'm fine..." Never one to be controlled, Sharon simply smirked as she brought her lips to Brenda's exposed stomach. Brenda made no effort to push away her lover that was, until she felt the other's slick tongue trailing further down.

She gave a satisfying sigh into the phone but quickly regain her composure. "No nothing is wrong...Yes..." She tried to waive away Sharon but her body was responding in ways that beckoned the soft touches.

"Brenda." Sharon whispered. Sharon's eyes gleamed as she brought her face in front of Brenda. She almost let out a laugh when she saw the look on Brenda's face- a cross between pleasure, fear, lust and a hint of annoyance. Poor, poor Brenda.

Brenda tried her best to focus on her husband and not the circular motion of Sharon's hands. She tried to still her heart and desire and not focus on the whispers she was getting in her unoccupied ear.

"Fritzy, I have to go...I'll be there okay." She didn't wait for a response. Ending the call she grabbed a fist full of brunette hair, startling Sharon. "That was not nice." She said to Sharon before kissing her lips. "What if..."

"I don't care, Brenda." Sharon replied, making her way down Brenda's slender body.

"What?" Brenda asks, controlling her breath.

Sharon once again, found her prize and began to claim it. Brenda was lost in the sensation. Every question, every thought was lost as she arched her back. A deep moan escaped her...she was close. Only Sharon could bring her to the brink so quickly...that woman. "Only you..."

Her words were a soft whisper but Sharon caught them and held a moan. She quickly detached herself from Brenda, much to the other woman's protest, and replaced her tongue with her fingers. As she went deeper she bit back another moan. "Look at me." She panted.

Brenda forced her eyes open, staring into Sharon's green eyes.

"I'm the only one who makes you feel this way."

"Yes." Brenda moaned as she bucked her hips in response to the fast motions of Sharon's experienced fingers. "Yes."

"Prove it to me, Brenda. Prove to me that I am the only one." Her voice was laced with arousal as she too found herself moving her own hips against Brenda. "Oh, Brenda Leigh, I want you, I need you."

Brenda bit her lip, stifling back another loud moan. "You have me, Sharon." Brenda could not handle it anymore; she arched her back even further and rolled her hips harder against Sharon, calling out as she felt the other woman's fingers go in deeper hitting the very spot she needed. "Sharon!"

Her name being drawled out by the southern woman was enough to send her over the edge. "Brenda. Brenda Leigh!"

"Mm yes..."

As she locked eyes with her lover, something broke free and she found herself spilling her heart. "I love you." And that was it. Those three words were caused them both to explode with passion and fire. Both woman, shook uncontrollably and painted the walls with each other's names before slowly settling down in each other's arms.

It was Sharon who spoke first, softly kissing Brenda's cheek. "Leave him."


End file.
